Things Have Not Been Great
by Blueamaryllis
Summary: Lately Sam and Dean have been pretty board but when a vampire clan strikes downtown they meet another hunter who kicks butt, Dean becomes close to the hunter and must do everything he can to save them when the vampire clan comes back stronger then ever.
1. The Girl Hunter

**Hey its ash i just wanted to say i do not own Sam or Dean i just own Sierra and Alexis.**

**This chapter isn't very long because i just want to see what yall think about it first so please review.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Things have not been great with Dean and Sam, Dean's days now usually consist of going to the bar getting a beer and then coming back home, Sam's days now usually consist of Sam sitting on his computer then being forced to go the bar with Dean so he can watch him. 

Dean is worrying about the whole I'm going to die thing so he has tried to make the best out of everything, they haven't been hunting in a long time until now.

"look at this Dean, it says there has been a vampire sighting down town" "Lets go check it out then, Ill go get the guns and you get the holly water Sam OK" "OK".

Sam and Dean got to the Town and they heard a scream, they ran towards the scream but when they found the girl she was fighting the vampires, kicking them left and right obviously this girl had been trained in combat.

When the vampires were all dead Sam and Dean ran over to her.

"Are you OK" Dean asked the girl, "yeah I'm fine" the girl replied, "I'm Sam and this is De…"I know who you are, your Sam and Dean Winchester and your hunters like me" 

"Well what is your name" Dean asked the girl? "My name is Sierra" The girl replied.

"So you're a hunter, don't usually come across many girl hunters" Sam said.

"Yeah girl hunters are pretty uncommon" Sierra said.

Dean couldn't't help getting lost in her sea green eyes that complemented her long flowing brown hair. 

"do you know any other hunters" Sam asked, "yes my sister her name is Alexia, do you want to meet her" Sierra asked, "um sure" Dean replied.

Dean, Sam and Sierra got to her house, Sierra opened the door and shouted " OH MY GOD"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Again please review tell me if you like the idea of Sam and Sierra's possible relationship in the future i will not right any more until i get at least five reviews, and do not be afraid to tell me if you don't like it.**


	2. Lovestoned

**Heres the next chapter i know my chapters are short but i will at least update my storry twice a week possibly three time a week if i have time so please read and reveiw,**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean and Sam looked at the strange man standing in the middle of Sierras living room,

"I told you never to come back here, Alexia doesn't love you" Sierra screamed at the man, "who is that and what does he want" Dean asked Sierra? "he is Alexia's Ex boyfriend and he wont leave her alone, he keeps coming here and trying to win her back" Sierra replied, 

The man left the house with a sad look on his face then Alexia walked in the room,

"Hey Sierra how did the hunt…who the hell are these people" Alexia asked? "this is Sam and Dean" Sierra replied" "Sam and Dean Winchester I cant believe its you and wow Sam your a lot cuter in person" Alexia said.

"god Alexia has always been a flirt but I never new she had a crush on your brother" Sierra said to Dean, "yeah and your sisters hot(Sierra looked at him with and evil look)but not as hot as you" Dean said to Sierra"

"Actually I don't really care what you think of me, but I do have a question do you think Sam likes Alexia" Sierra asked Dean? "Maybe it's hard to tell" Dean replied, "do you guys want a beer" Sierra asked? "Sure" Sam replied.

Everyone went into the kitchen and got a beer then they all sat down and talked,

Dean couldn't stop looking at Sierra he new there was something about her that was just perfect, she was a hunter, she was funny and knew Deans kind of humor, it was almost like he loved her, but of course he wouldn't admit it.

"We better be getting home "Sam said, "yeah it's getting really late" Dean said.

When they were on there way out Sierra kissed Dean on the cheek as a goodnight kiss, Dean loved it but he was scared they would become attached then he would die because his year was almost up, 

"Dean and Sierra sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Sam said to Dean,

"Shut up dude or im going to pound you into the wall" Dean shouted to Sam,

"OK, OK fine but you know you like her" Sam said to Dean,

"You shouldn't be mocking me since there is a curtain someone you may like" Dean said,

"Alexia, Nah I don't like her I mean she's pretty and smart, funny, cute, adorable,…. SAM!...Sorry but she really is all of these things" Sam said,

"Yeah and so are you in your mind" Dean said, "have you looked in the freaking mirror lately" Sam yelled, 

Dean and Sam got ready for bed, all night Dean was thinking of Sierra, he kept seeing her crying over his grave but he wanted to be with her he wanted to go tell her how he felt so he did. Dean snuck out of the house and went to Sierra's he found her window and climb through it, she looked beautiful when she was sleeping, slightly smiling and her hair flowing down of the edge of the bed, her went to wake her.

"Dean what are you doing here" she asked Dean,

"I came to say that, that I, that I lov……….

Dean stopped by the sudden feel of her lips on his, he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her embracing her warmth and the feel of her, Sierra pulled him down closer to her on the bed and he lay down next to her.

"Wow you're a good kisser" Sierra said to dean, "your not so bad yourself" Dean said to Sierra, 

They laid there staring into each others eyes until they fell asleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**i hope you all liked it please reveiw and i love contructive critisism so reveiw,**


	3. Down And Dirty

The next morning Dean woke up with Sierra in his arms, she looked amazingly beautiful and he didn't want to let her go. "Sierra, Sierra wake up" Dean said softly. As soon as Sierras eyes opened she pressed her lips against Deans. "id wake up to that any day" Sierra said, "yeah, i wish i could wake up to that everyday" Dean said, "maybe you can" Sierra said.

Sierra crawled on top of Dean and began to kiss him pushing her body into his, Sierra felt so alive when she was with him, he made her complete.

Sierra continued to push harder till it hurt but felt good at the same time, Dean wrapped is arms around her and pulled her into him still kissing her, Dean sat up and she wrapped her legs around his torso, Sierra took off Deans shirt and started to kiss his neck, Dean took off Sierra's shirt and then he reached behind her and started to take off her bra but he heard Alexia coming so he quick put his shirt back on and climbed out the window.

"Sierra what are you doing" Alexia asked? "oh nothing just getting ready to start a new day" Sierra Replied, "OK well I'm gonna go get some food for us see ya" Alexia said.

Dean climbed back through the window, Sierra stood up and said "now ware were we" she pushed him back on the bed and took off her pants, then she began to wrap he legs around his torso again, then he reached behind her and took off her bra, She pushed her breasts against his body and kissed him, Dean brought his hands up her back then he grabbed her breasts and pushed her down and began to kiss her stomach.

"Dean we better stop my sister will be home soon" Sierra said, "yeah your right she would get mad" Dean said, "Especially considering she just washed these sheets" Sierra said.

Dean and Sierra started to giggle, they got out of bed and went down stairs.

"why don't you call Sam and tell him to come over" Sierra suggested, "OK" Dean said.

Dean went on the back porch and dialed Sam's number, the phone rang and then it went to voicmail, "come on Sam answer then phone" Dean yelled, Dean called Sam again and Sam answered the phone.

"Dean were are you" Sam asked? "im at Sierra's and Alexia's house" Dean replied, "Why...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Dean heard Same scream and then the phone hung up.

"Sierra we have to go get Sam" Dean yelled, "but why, what happened" Sierra asked, "Just get your stuff and come with me" Dean said.

Dean and Sierra rushed over to Sam and Deans house, they came in the door and split up looking for Sam.

(Sierra's point of view)

"Hello, SAM!!" i shouted, i couldn't find him, i was scared even though i barely knew Sam he was almost like a brother to me, i called for Sam again, then i heard something, it was coming from a room down the hall.

"Sam is that you" i said softly, i have to admit i was a little freaked out, i slowly walked into the room keeping my eyes peeled, then all of the sudden something grabbed me from behind and everything went Black.

(Deans point of view)

i heard Sierra scream and ran upstairs, it came from a room down the hall, i ran to the room calling for Sierra but there was no response, i came into the room and found nothing, except for some scratch marks on the floor.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sierra's number but it went to voicemail, so i went to go down stairs and saw something out of the corner of my eye, it looked like a girl, i walked over to the door ware i saw the girl and opened it, but there was nothing there, then a small drop of blood fell down in front of me, i slowly looked up at the ceiling and saw the girl clinging on to the ceiling, blood poring out of her mouth.

i pointed my gun up and shot her but it didn't do anything, she jumped down in front of me and jump on me, she scratched at me and ripped my shirt up, which pissed me off cuz it was a new shirt, "get off me you little bitch" i yelled, finally she died when i shot her through the head, i got out from under neath her and looked at her dead anorexic looking body, what the hell was she, she looked like a vampire then had a serious problem, then all of the sudden she jumped back up and ran towards the window and jump out then for some reason i fell to the floor and everything went blank.


End file.
